Episodes
Bob the Builder born in 1985. Episodes and Songs Episodes # Pilchard in a Pickle # Bob Saves the Hedgehogs # Scoop Saves the Day # Bob's Bucket # Travis & Scoop's Race Day # Sporty Spud # Spud's Clouds # Travis Paints the Town # Sleepless Lofty # Buffalo Bob # Square Dance Spud # Bob's Bugle # Wendy's Busy Day # Muck's Short Cut # Muck Gets Stuck # Bob's Birthday # Spud's Manners # Naughty Spud # Spud Goes Apple Picking # Bob's Barnraising # Scary Spud # Spud the Ghost # Spud the Super Wrench # Spud in the Clouds # Wallpaper Wendy # Muck's Mood # Runaway Roley # Rocking Roley # Wendy's Watering Can # Tea Set Travis # Bob Saves Energy # Dizzy's Birdwatch # Pilchard Goes Fishing # Clocktower Bob # Wendy's Big Game # Lofty the Soccer Star # Wendy's Tennis Court # Bob's Boots # Scruffty's Bathtime # Bob's Day Off # Bob's Spring Cleaning # Magnetic Lofty # Roley's Tortoise # Special Delivery Spud # Spud Gets Packing # Pilchard's Breakfast # Pilchard Has a Ball # Scoop Has Some Fun # Mrs. Potts' Paint Pots # Spud and Squawk # Muck's Sleepover # Trailer Travis # Sneezing Scoop # Pilchard Sorts It Out # Scoop's Stegosaurus # Roley's Sleepy Friend # Rocking Roley # Scarecrow Dizzy # Spud Lends A Hand # Wendy Plays Golf # Farmer Pickles' Pig Pen # Bob on the Run # Forget-Me-Knot Bob # Scruffty the Detective # Watercolor Wendy # Scruffty's Big Dig # Scruffty's Bathtime # Inspector Spud # Wendy's Surprise Party # Skateboard Spud # Muck's Monster # Spud the Dragon # Bob's Spring Cleaning # Clumsy Roley # Sing-A-Long Bird # Bob's White Christmas # Bob and the Big Freeze # Bob of the North # Mr. Beasley's DIY Diastor # Roley's Rock Garden # Wendy's Moving Company # Cock-A-Doodle Spud # Lofty and the Rabbits # Lofty and the Giant Carrot # Bob's Egg and Spoon Race # Trix's Tiles # Mr. Sabatini's Smashing Day # Scoop's Shapes # Roley to the Rescue # Spud's Big Splash # Spud the Musketeer # Sporty Spud # Wendy's Magic Birthday # Mr. Beasley's New Friends # Bob Five-O # Spud the Pilot # Sailaway Spud # Trix and the Otters # Speedy Skip # Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition # Bob Five-O # Bob and the Badgers # Volleyball Dizzy # Bob and the Goalie # Lofty and the Crab # Pilchard's Pets # Lofty's Long Load # Hamish's New Home # Dizzy the Sheepdog # Spud the Ice Man # Snowman Scoop # Scoop's Snowbank # Mr. Bentley's Trains # Bob the Photographer # Wendy's Big Night Out # Mr. Beasley's Noisey Pipes # Lofty's Jungle Fun # Ballroom Bob # Molly's Fashion Show # Roley and the Rockstar # Spud and the Doves # First Aid Molly # Mr. Bentley: Dog Sitter # Spud's Statue # Lofty the Artist # Sailaway Spud Songs # Bob's Brass Band ' # '''I Can't Get Down ' # 'Find That Cat! ' # '''Right Tool for the Job # Bob's Line Dance ' # '''What Can I Be? ' # '''Let's Get Busy # Super Spud ' # '''An Apple A Day ' # 'No Prob Bob! ' # '''Mambo. 5 Category:2006